Morgan
"I see the fire of Enea burning within you." Morgan was an Aasimar Monk played by Naomi. Biography Early Life Morgan was found amid a burned up wagon caravan by a pair of monks, one of whom had received a prophetic dream about the event. These monks, Felix and Vallentin, took her back to the Cathedral of the First Conflagration where she was raised to adulthood. It was during her teenage years that she met Hedwig and developed a dream of joining the Inquisition. Kidnapping After first leaving the Cathedral, Morgan was tricked into being captured by a group of sorcerers. They tortured her for many days before attempting to use her for some kind of ritual. She escaped with the assistance of another aasimar and was left deeply traumatised by the event with a deep hatred for magic. After her recovery, she set off to join the Inquisition to help stamp magic out. Description Appearance Morgan was a tall, lithe figure with some wiry muscle. She had rich dark skin with golden hair and glowing golden eyes befitting of an Aasimar. Typically, she wore a loose fitting brown and gold gi with a yellow robe over the top. When she released her full aasimar power, white light poured from her eyes and a pair of ethereal angelic golden wings extended from her shoulder blades. Personality Extremely idealistic, Morgan was taken by surprise by many realities about both the world and the Inquisition. She tried to remain polite and upbeat about most things but often couldn't handle many of the muddier aspects of the work she'd chosen for herself. Her deep hatred for mages also caused her a number of problems in the field. Relationships Klemens Vollmacht Very quickly, Morgan found herself disappointed with Klemens' style of leadership and found herself often questioning his judgement and ignoring orders. After this led to an especially disastrous event, Morgan apologised and began to follow his commands far more closely. While she still had her doubts, she did come to greatly respect Klemens. Clara Edelweiss Though initially very cold towards Clara due to her heretical status, Morgan slowly began to warm up to her through their trials and tribulations together. Eventually, Morgan apologised for her previous behaviour and by the time of her death, Morgan considered Clara a friend. Lothar Hermann Morgan had a great amount of respect for Lothar due to his knightly position. Hedwig von Henneberg A good friend of Morgan, Hedwig was the person who first inspired Morgan to join the Inquisition and convinced her to stay when Morgan's doubts grew. It was revealed after Morgan's death, through a series of unfinished letters, that Morgan had fallen in love with Hedwig. Felix & Vallentin Morgan's fathers who she cares about dearly. Though their own relationship was initially a rocky one, they both adored Morgan and did everything they could to care for her. Their own relationship improved and deepened into something extremely intimate though neither crossed the threshold into an actual romantic relationship due to their faith. Character Information Notable Items * Robe of Scintillating Colours now owned by Klaus * Golden Bangles: Solid gold bangles that were carved with divine imagery (Klemens now owns one) * Alms Box now in the Cathedral: she used the alms box to collect donations for those suffering within the city. It now sits in the Cathedral for a similar purpose as part of her legacy. Abilities Feats * Theologian Racial Abilities * Darkvision * Celestial Resistance * Healing Hands * Light Bearer * Radiant Soul Class Abilities * Unarmoured Defence * Martial Arts * Ki * Flurry of Blows * Patient Defence * Step of the Wind * Stunning Strike * Radiant Sun Bolt * Searing Arc Strike * Deflect Missiles * Slow Fall * Extra Attack * Ki Empowered Strikes * Evasion * Stillness of Mind Spellcasting Due to a mixture of feats and racial abilities, Morgan had access to the following spells: * Cantrips ** Light ** Thaumaturgy Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Dead Characters